


Tolong, Ini Darurat!

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [4]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Friendship, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Raka tidak bisa tenang kalau Minerva dan Izanami hanya menontonituberdua.





	Tolong, Ini Darurat!

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

TRIO INDO  
  
RED CODE GUYS RED CODE  
Eh red code apa code red sih  
Ya pokoknya darurat guys  
Lev  
hai raka  
apakabar  
gw baik lo gmn  
Apaan dah Lev  
Reva  
Kenapa Rak?  
Lev  
oh lo baik juga rak  
sama dong  
jadi ada apa rak  
Reva  
Lev apaan sih wkwkwk  
Lev  
si raka lagian kagak pake intro  
Izanami sama Minerva mau nonton konser berdua doang di Hong Kong guys  
Khawatir gw kalo mereka cuma pergi berdua  
Reva  
Nonton konser??  
Di luar negeri berdua doang???  
Iyaaa duh  
Lev  
khawatir kenapa  
diculik apa gimana  
Amit-amit Lev dih lu malah bikin makin parno  
Reva  
Eh Rak itu beneran?  
Beneran Rev, Nami tadi ngechat gw minta tolong nemenin neneknya Minerva selama mereka pergi  
Reva  
Wah kalau cuma berdua gitu doang khawatir sih emang  
Iya kan apa kata gw  
Lev  
lu temenin dong rak  
Ya kali Lev  
Buat makan aja susah gw  
Ini disuruh beli tiket pesawat  
Reva  
Ribet kalo Raka yang ikut mah  
Cowok soalnya  
Lev  
emg knp kalo cowok  
Iya Rev emang kenapa  
Reva  
Lah kalau nginep-nginep kan berarti kudu dua kamar minimal  
Terus tadi kamu bilang nonton konser kan  
Pasti konser boyband  
Kalo cowok pasti ogah masuk kan, mau nunggu dimana?  
Lev  
si cinta bener juga sih  
Reva  
Cicing maneh Lev  
Tapi aku emang bener lah  
Iya sih bener juga  
Berarti opsinya cuma kamu yang pergi Rev  
Reva  
Iya  
Kapan itu Rak?  
Lev  
terus aku ditinggal gitu cin  
31 Agustus kalau gak salah Rev  
Reva  
Naon sih Lev can cin can cin  
Kamu mah ditinggal ya bodo amat tinggal di apartemen juga sendiri kan  
Oh iya bisa tanggal segitu mah  
Lev  
ih  
kamu mah jahat sama aku  
:(  
Oke Rev  
Lev kalo lu udah pake emot tuh anjir lah--  
Lev  
lagian si cinta :(  
Reva  
Lev stop  
Oke jadi entar aku coba chat dulu Nami sama Miner nya  
Kalau aku mau ikut kan aku kudu ngabarin mereka juga  
Oke oke  
Thanks Rev  
Lev  
hmm w sukses terkacangi  
Sekarang gw bisa bernafas lega  
Lev  
emang tuh anak dua mau nonton konser apaan dah  
Reva  
Wkwkwk iya samasama Rak  
Eh iya bener juga konser apaan Rak  
Bentar gw copas chat Izanami dulu  
Aku tuh mau nonton konser GOT7! GOT7 itu boyband Korea yang anggotanya ganteng-ganteng semua! (/☆▽☆\\)  
Lev  
bro  
lu cukup bilang got7 kok  
anggota ganteng gausah lu nyatain juga  
Heh si bangke  
Udah gw bilang gw copas  
Reva  
Ohhh GOT7  
Beneran boyband ternyata wkwk  
Lev  
kamu tau grupnya rev  
ah padahal lu emang ngakuin anggotanya ganteng kan bro  
Reva  
Tau namanya doang  
Mukanya aja gw kagak tau Lev  
Reva  
Lagu sama anggotanya ku buta samsek  
Lev  
gantengan gw ya rak  
Jijik sih ya gw ngakuin  
Lagian udh gw blg gw gatau mukanya jir  
Reva  
Eh btw Rak yang urgent tuh apa  
Ini?  
Lev  
lu mau ngaku tapi gengsi ya rak  
akuin aja bro  
Ya ini Rev  
Mereka berdua doang ke luar negeri ya gw khawatir  
Kalo ada lu kan ada yg jagain  
Lev  
daripada ngerasa reva tuh orang tua  
gw lebih ngerasa lu ngeliat reva kek cowok dah rak  
Reva  
Hmmmmmmmmm  
KAGAK REV SUMPAH  
Lu kan agen gitu jadi kalo ada apa-apa gw yakin lu bisa nanganin  
BUKAN GEGARA GW ANGGEP LU COWOK  
Lev  
hayoloh hayoloh  
Reva  
Wkwkwk sans Rak  
Yaudah aku chat mereka dulu  
Okok  
Thanks lagi btw  
Reva  
Yup samasama  


**Author's Note:**

> reva @ otw ahgasae juga //YH


End file.
